Please look at me?
by momochan1995
Summary: Kairi has had a crush on sora since freshmen year but can't seem to get him since he has a girlfriend already who's namine that kairi envy's but when her old child hood friend comes over from radiant gardens sora gets a little jealous...but why?
1. Chapter 1

Kairi P.O.V

"Hey sor-"before I could yell out his name I saw namine run over towards him kissing him on the cheek I had anger stir up inside of my chest making me inhale some air through my nose.

Instead of walking towards them I headed off towards my locker scowling like the other rest of the people that "hate Monday mornings."

Opening my locker my locker I glanced to the side seeing sora walk towards me smiling crap I thought as I stuffed all my text books into my bag and my doodle book which I mean I draw stuff in…yah back to the situation!

"Hey kai!" sora said standing to the side of me smiling which I couldn't help but blush it's just everything about him makes me swoon like a pathetic fan girl…sad huh?

"Hey…sora" I said slamming my door slinging my bag over my shoulder sighing looking to the side.

"Awww is someone in a bad mood?" sora said teasing me ruffling my hair making me grunt "yah…Monday mornings always make me grumpy" I said lying looking to the side laughing half heartedly fixing my hair walking past him towards my class not saying good bye.

XX

"I know your mad kairi but I mean she's his girlfriend and he-"before ollete could say anything else I cut her off "yah I know he likes her…no wait let me rephrase that he loves her" I said in a cold tone apologizing after.

"He tells me that all the time" I said burying my face into my bag sighing "you know what I should just let it go…I mean what's the point" I said to myself seeing namine walk in making me glare at her coldly.

I'm sorry but I just have this jealously over namine…I mean she's better at everything and most of all she has sora! Me? I just suck at everything I do or so that's my point of view.

XX

The school bell rang with students running out of their class rooms for freedom or just to get away from their teachers.

I walked over to my locker to empty out my crap load of books that I had to carry making my shoulder ache. "What's up with you? You've been like a zombie all day" I heard sora say behind me making me jump up in surprise glaring at him making him laugh.

"Nothing I'm just tired" I said in a harsh tone making an awkward silence before I broke the silence "so…where's your girlfriend? I mean isn't she supposed to be here r-" but before I could finish I saw namine running over waving her arms in the air smiling making me scowl.

"…never mind" I said closing my locker looking down glaring at the concrete floor instead of namine.

"Umm…sora I gotta go" I said walking past him and off of campus towards my house which was like a few blocks away which was convenient for me.

XX

"Hey kairi!" my mom said smiling cooking in the kitchen inhaling the delicious whiff of smell.

"Kairi the strife's are coming over tomorrow which means you get to see ven and cloud" my mom said in a happy tone making me laugh.

My mom always liked the strife's she thought they were proper kids…yah right.

I envy cloud and ven for living in a big place instead of an island in the middle of the ocean!

Yes I know I have problems…but doesn't every girl have that? Including drama.

It's just sometimes I wish sora would look at me as someone different instead of just a friend or sister…but I guess I had my hopes up.

XX

The next day of school I woke up more energetic then yesterday I wonder why?

Maybe it's because I get to see my old friend ven and his brother of course.

After eating cereal I rushed out of the house walking along the sidewalk towards my school.

Arriving at my school I went to my locker yet again to grab my books for my classes "hey kairi" sora said in a calm tone making me flinch. "Oh hey sora" I said closing my locker gently this time smiling while looking at my phone instead of him "you seem more happier today what's up?" sora said in a curious tone lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh it's just my old child-hood friends are coming to visit today along with my best friend ven" I said smiling even more saying his name.

"Oh…that's cool" sora said with a blank face smiling.

XX

"So who's this ven?" sora asked smiling a fake smile he wasn't too happy that kairi was talking more fondly about another guy.

Sora felt a little jealousy stir up inside of him making him feel weird.

"Well I gotta go to my class" kairi said waving him good bye skipping towards her class making sora scratch his head.

XX

"Oh my gosh kairi he's sooo cute!" ollete said looking at the picture of me and ven making me blush and laugh.

"I never really noticed that as a kid…but now I guess I do" I said studying his facial futures, he had blond spiky hair and ice blue eyes that would just take your breath away more lighter then sora's.

"I think you guys would make a cute couple" ollete said smiling making me blush even more "w-what?" I said in surprise covering my face making her laugh.

"Oh come on kairi! This is a great chance to forget about him" ollete said smiling evilly making me furrow my brows and fold my arms over my chest.

"That's a very funny joke" I said sarcastically nudging her in the arm laughing along.

Maybe this'll work out for me finally, I can have a life.

**So this is sokai fanfic for my friend since she's been begging me so please read and review thanks. **


	2. Best friends?

"Bye kairi!" Ollete said waving walking towards her house I waved back walking home. Walking home I sensed that someone was following me so I turned around to see Sora looking down bumping into me.

"W-what are you doing Sora?" I asked trying to hide my blush pushing him away "Oh…I was just going to my cousins house" Sora said staring at me which made me feel uncomfortable. "Cool?" I said standing with him awkwardly averting my gaze blushing even more. "Well…bye kairi" Sora said passing by me brushing against my shoulder.

Walking home I saw Cloud on the front porch reading a book which made me laugh quietly to myself "hey Cloud" I said opening the front door running into my mom almost getting face planted with a cake. "Whoa mom!" I said passing by her going up towards my room to drop off my bag.

Opening my door I saw Ven sleeping on my bed making me drop my bag and run over "What the heck are you doing in my room?" I yelled throwing my arms in the air waking him up smirking at me.

"Oh I just wanted to feel right at home kai" Ven said laughing I went over and smacked him on the head not to hard but still it would probably hurt. "Oww…awww c'mon kai don't be mean, I mean c'mon at least I didn't wreck you're place" Ven said standing up shrugging his shoulders smiling."Still the same Ven like when we were kids" I said laughing making him pout crossing his arms mumbling something under his breath which I couldn't hear. Probably shut up.

"Kairi honey! Can you please help me with dinner?" my mom asked making Ven snicker "kairi honey help your mother!" Ven said in a mocking tone batting his eye lashed making me furrow my brows "shut up" I said before running down stairs to be greeted with the smell of chicken and gravy.

"Kairi can you call Ven and cloud?" my mom asked shoving a big plate in my hand almost burning my hands "oww…okay mom" I said placing the plate on the table stopping at the stairs "Ven dinner!" I yelled receiving a smack on the head with a spatula by my mom. "Kairi be nice to your guests!" my mom said with a stern face I rubbed the back of my head pouting "yes" I said seeing Ven come down laughing silently. "One word and I'll punch you" I said quietly pointing a finger at him Cloud walked in smacking Ven on the head with his book "be nice to kairi" cloud said making me laugh "ha! In your face!" I said walking past him smiling in victory.

"You know it's nice to see that you're still the same Ven I used to know" I said smiling nudging him in the arm dipping my feet into my pool looking up at the pink sky. "Same with you even though you're still mean to me" Ven said splashing water with his feet at me making me furrow my brows punching him in the arm. "Well you know what you're still a jerk" I said punching him in the arm making him wince and laugh "yah still the same Kai" he said putting his hands behind his head sighing.

"But…do you think we've changed? I mean we haven't seen each other in a long time" Ven said awkwardly looking to the side blushing. "Haha Ven were still the same I mean c'mon you're still the goof ball I knew" I said laughing ruffling his spiky hair.

"Well…n-no I mean Uhhh…never mind" Ven said stuttering looking down sighing still blushing making me curious lifting a brow. "Well…how about that Aqua chick you were telling me about do you like her?" I said changing the subject grinning mischievously making him turn pink"what?No!" Ven said stuttering with his word looking to the side.

"I…I like someone else" Ven said quietly brushing his sandy blond bangs out of his eyes blushing "oh? Who's the lucky girl?" I said jokingly nudging him in the arm giggling "…" Ven didn't talk for a while which kinda annoyed me. "C'mon Ven who is it?" I asked sitting closer to him seeing him fidget in his spot I've never seen him do this except for when I saw him lie to his mom when we were little.

"Ven really I me-"before I could say anything ven kissed me on the cheek "it's you" Ven said blushing looking down. _Holy carp what am I supposed to say now? _I thought in my head touching my cheek where he kissed me "Kairi! The strife's are going home!" my mom yelled out making us both stand up quickly laughing awkwardly great first kiss huh? "Okay mom?" I yelled out looking to the side awkwardly blushing.

"Well…I guess I should be going" Ven said breaking the silence walking towards the screen door looking straight ahead "ummm yah its late" I said giving myself a mental slap _good one kai_ I thought in my head furrowing my brows until I bumped into Ven rubbing my nose. "You know Kai it was nice spending time with you" Ven said smiling at me making me blush seeing him walking towards his parents outside to their car waving.

"Oh Kairi I hope we see you again" Ven's mom said giving me a tight hug almost suffocating me "Err…yah you too" I said releasing myself from her hug breathing heavily "see you again soon!" his mom said before driving off in their car _I didn't get to say good bye to him!_ I yelled in my head ruffling my hair yelling gibberish with my mom staring at me like I was physco. Okay yah maybe I am…


End file.
